User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 20,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Your "break" Hey Monk, don't be so mad at someone's promotion, whether you hate the user or not, you don't need to be like that, just don't argue with him, instead, try to solve things carefully, don't forget that we still need to check performance sections. (talk/ /blog) 15:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, I'm going to apologize to Wildbrick. 15:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. And don't worry about it - I can understand why you acted this way. 15:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Adder v. Z-Type I was talking with a fellow patroller about whether or not the Adder is actually the fastest car in the game earlier (I said the Z-Type is the fastest, he said otherwise), and I feel like you might want to revisit the Adder and Z-Type and see which one literally is the fastest car in the game. I base my notes on a video from Broughy1322, a competitive racer who doesn't care much for the glitching/exploitery of others. In one of his videos, he tested the argument and had a (fully upgraded) Adder and Z-Type drive down the same straight, while offering a sizable enough lead-up so acceleration had as minimal an effect as possible. I'll link the video below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNFwv6MlFCc Skip to 13:15 to understand the whole story, or you can skip to 15:25 if you want to get straight to the facts. The footage was synced up so the Adder and Z-Type hit the first checkpoint at the same frame. The (not-so) faux Hawk 23:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : Can I just say, we don't add information on how the Adder performs in terms of visual speculation. We get data, and add that to the Overview Table (both file data and observation speeds (speedometers in next-gen)). If you want to describe how the visual impressions show the Z-Type is in fact on par (or faster) than the Adder, you may add that to the Trivia, or Performance Description in both (or either) articles. Please do not add this to the Overview table though. Thank You. (talk) | ( ) 14:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :: A common mistake/oversight people make is the fact that what they are talking about is simply a mistake. In terms of "fastest", does that mean "Fastest Top Speed" or "Fastest Acceleration" or an average of both? Fastest doesn't really cover what the performance of a car is. The Z-Type (i admit) has a very high speed (looks on par with the Adder), but the acceleration is terrible, it can take a while to reach this speed (despite the adder). Putting both the acceleration rate and the top speed rate together results in the Z-Type being "slower". But the top speeds of the two cars are similar. But the acceleration's are not at all similar (this sounds obvious, but people get mislead by this) (talk) | ( ) 14:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry i didnt see any messages until now still figuring out how this works so my appologies. OOO Karma NL (talk) 22:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Wikitext Done :) 17:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : and can teach you a lot of things about wikitext. Pro tip for rollback and undo: try to use rollback not too much. Usually rollback is fine to use when the reason to revert is obvious (e.g. vandalism/spam). If the edits were made in good faith, try to undo them manually through the history (edit the last "correct" version then publish) and use the edit summary to explain what was wrong. And if you had to roll back good faith edits, don't forget to go to the user's talk page and explain why the edit was wrong in a friendly way, so they won't feel you're disrespectful to them, especially if they're new. 17:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You've got it. 17:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't use Visual Editor much, but I think I've read that in a Wikia weekly update blog. It's a good thing you don't have to use the bugged source editor switcher to include wikitext stuff. 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Add a link to a page, but instead of a page, put Template:Templatename. Example: Template:Delete. 18:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Or use tags around the for the template. e.g. smurfy (coms) 22:11, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Done. 18:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Deletion All gone. SJWalker (talk) 14:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Theme file names Locations Well, since you've gone and used "Last Gen" and "Next Gen" in the Wanted Level filenames, I'm definitely not the right person to be asking advice on whether you are doing it right! As far as I can see though, generic "Online Heist 1-n Theme" should be OK as names. smurfy (coms) 01:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah yeah, sorry. As you can tell, I haven't really been tracking this piece of work (you'll note I didn't even vote on it). I thought you were uploading the youtube videos for some reason. In that case, yeah, I would just put them all as a sub-page of the Heists page rather than the Heists Update page although it would easily fit under either one. smurfy (coms) 21:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Broken Leg The broken leg I suffered in February after my car crash. Leo68 (talk) 23:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) >RE: R* Editor in future for PS4/XB1 They said it in their new Newswire post. 17:15, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Savage I personally prefer WildBrick's shots for being an up-close image. I don't find the background particularly bothering. I think that your image is fine in the gallery section. It's not bad, but there is the rotor shadow on the chopper. 20:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Lester Video The video was made by GTA Series Videos, so I thought it was valid, much like Mohammed's video. AndreEagle17 21:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, but just because it's made by experts at GTA, doesn't mean it can be initially used on the wiki. The video contained licensed music, as well as signs of modding (Lester Crest in Prologue?) I gotta admit, It was quite humorous :) 21:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Rockstar editor allows the player to do this in missions I think, anyway, the video i'm talking about is that video. AndreEagle17 21:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Rockstar have had permission to use that music, by being able to add it to their game, we on the other hand have not been given permission to use it. Not Rockstar music content either, so it goes without saying... 21:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: Okay, then let's treat this as a "misunderstanding", I thought it was valid, sorry then. AndreEagle17 21:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: No problem. I'm just helping enforcement of the media policy :) 21:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Text Issue It looks like that some of the templates are broken and causing a line break below, so we need to use the source code until they fix the damn thing. You could have fixed the grammar error by simple editing the page.- [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk page Yes, Monk. xD. Is just that your page has awesome things and I just copied it to "upgrade" my profile, but with some minor changes, such color fonts and others. After all, we are still liking "police/military-themed things" (from my perspective). :P It's just a temporary thing until I got a new one while reading complex code and others (which is the same story with my signature) and yes, Rain's one looks great with GIFs and everything to any userpage. BTW, your signature looks great. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC)